


[授权翻译]My Favorite Monster

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mansion Fic, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 学校第一次举办庆祝万圣节的活动。





	[授权翻译]My Favorite Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Favorite Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584196) by [Nausicaa (ignusphoenicis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignusphoenicis/pseuds/Nausicaa). 



My Favorite Monster

 

作者：Nausicaa (ignusphoenicis)  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Summary:  
学校第一次举办庆祝万圣节的活动。

正文：

“Charles！能快点吗？客人随时都要到了！”

 

这是万圣节的前夜，Erik凝视着窗外的大草坪。这个月的早些时候，一大群学生举办了一场“学校变鬼屋大作战”，他们利用周末时间，通宵达旦地在草坪上摆放石碑、在植被间拉起蛛丝，恰当地摆放好斧头和废弃样式的四轮马力货车；学生们利用一切能将场地衬托得阴森的道具将这片草地装饰成好像从电影里降临的既真实又恐怖的场景。

 

他们干得不错，任何路过的父母透过被蛛丝淹没的铁门只能窥视到一栋与世隔绝、极具万圣节风格的又阴森又冰冷的屋子。还有一些学生在场地外围待命，浑身浸透了假血或带着阴森的嬉皮面具，准备随时跳出来给路过的人们一点惊吓。这房子闹鬼的名声已经在格雷马尔金地区（*）传开了，学生们都期待着能有一伙充满热情和勇气的人到这处鬼影幢幢的地方探索，这样他们才能攫取到胜利的糖果。  
（*注：Graymalkin——X战警中一处虚构的豪宅，即X-Mansion。）

 

过去几年里，他们从未让公众如此接近他们。很多学生都懊恼于Charles不让允许任何大型恐怖装饰出现，以免吸引来人类。总之那是一件过于危险的事。他勇于尝试任何可能让大宅里学生们感到愉悦的方法——举办南瓜雕刻竞赛、买回足够甜烂每位过路人牙齿的糖果——但那总是不够。

 

最终，Charles投降了。

 

Erik会觉得这是一个好主意吗？当然不会。实在有太多不确定因素会搞砸了这个夜晚，很多普通人类也许不愿意、也不会友好地对待Xavier天才儿童学校的学生们。年幼的学生可能会因为缺乏足量的练习而无法控制自己的能力，最终以伤害到别人落幕。而明天一大早，门外就会有上百位CIA特工堵在门口阶梯处，准备将他们统统运到监狱里。

 

我一会儿就到，亲爱的。Charles平静的声音清晰地出现在他脑海里。正在给戏服做收尾工作。学生们都准备好了？

 

此时三位穿着破烂衣衫的年轻学生一边发出咯咯的笑声，一边叽叽喳喳地讨论着这将是“有史以来最棒的万圣节”，顶着乱糟糟的头发冲出前厅，头发里还藏着爬来爬去的蜘蛛。

 

没错，这就是Charles允许这项活动的原因。每位在校生——包括那些从不与人交谈的——都开始热情地谈论万圣节话题，这个现象从上个月开始尤为明显。下课后他们全力以赴开始戏服的缝制，一起装饰周围环境、规划和统筹夜晚的活动路线。两个月以来他们一直在向Charles申请，甚至搞来了一个三联式展板，上面详细记载了活动规划和可行性分析。尽管仍存在一些逻辑上的明显瑕疵，可Charles却没办法朝他们说“不”。

 

我希望他们搞定了。他们筹划这一天的劲头就像要举办婚礼。Erik在识海中投射了答复。

 

万圣节不是Erik的菜，但今年学生们还是成功地哄骗他穿上了戏服，头发用黑色的鞋油（*）向后梳理平顺，穿着红领的黑色斗篷，兜里还揣着一堆塑料獠牙。他明确地表达出自己不愿意把脸涂白的想法，学生们知道这事不能再勉强下去了。一个吸血鬼形象，足以让怨声载道停止了。起初Erik并不想参与其中，但最后还是同意和Charles一起给捣蛋鬼们发糖。  
（*注：原文为black shoe polish，大概作者在搞笑w）

 

然后随着一声响，活动开始了。

 

Charles！我不要独自干这事。

 

“你不会的，德古拉伯爵。”Charles那缓慢而又性感的英音从Erik身后传来。

 

Erik猛地转身，这才感知到Charles转动着他的合金轮椅从门口出现。他穿着紧身红黑相间的衣服，披着巨大的、里头缝满了金属的斗篷，脚蹬一双靴子，他戴着手套，膝盖上放着一个头盔。

 

“Charles……”

 

“孩子们让我打扮成我最爱的怪物，”Charles咧嘴笑，更用力地推着自己走向玄关，“所以当我在阁楼里被你那堆废弃衣物绊倒的时候，我实在想不到更好的主意了。”

 

Erik凝视着这一切，Charles被包裹在他的旧制服中，那个总是遭嫌弃的头盔放在他的腿上；这种场景让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，这是他从来不敢想象的画面。这与Erik眼中的Charles迥然不同。他生命中的Charles与万磁王——变种人兄弟会领袖、种族分裂主义的带头人——没有丝毫相似之处。

 

Charles甜美、英俊的脸庞和棕色的卷发与他所扮演的毫不相称，看上去相当怪异。

 

“这有点……对你来说太大件了。”Erik最后这么说道，眼光无法从他爱人身上离开。

 

Charles发出了一声冷笑，抬起手臂，“我花了一个小时才穿上这该死的玩意，你就没点儿别的话要说吗？”他做出发怒的样子，“我感觉被冒犯了。”

 

Erik只好眨巴几下眼睛，才换来Charles带着耐心的笑容等他解释。

 

“怪物……”Erik还是不由纠结起来，“在你眼里我是个怪物吗？”

 

Charles重新笑了起来，推着自己靠近对方，将手放在Erik的前臂，“我们不都是怪物吗？”

 

“你是位生物学教授，你知道变异存在于每个生物体内。”

 

“那与我的观点不冲突。每个生物对于其他生物来说都是怪物，”Charles说道，握紧了Erik的前臂位置，“我们变种人也许是人类的怪物，就好像人类也许是我们的怪物，或者只是我们其中一部分人的怪物。”

 

Erik眯眼看向Charles，完全沉浸在这个男人的得意的笑容中。天啊，他只是一个书呆子，总是夸夸其谈，使人感到恼火和烦躁，但却如此迷人。如此如此让人沉醉。

 

孩子们尖锐的打闹声一阵阵从窗外传来。

 

“节日开始了。”Charles说道，松开Erik，“戴好你的牙齿。”

 

在此之前，Erik向前走了两步，弯下腰给那双玫瑰色的双唇一个充满爱意的长吻。他能感觉到Charles在椅子上放松了身体，允许这个吻占用了额外的时间。它打破了万磁王和Erik Lehnsherr之间的鸿沟，最终归并为这位泽维尔天才儿童学校的外文和体育老师。他永远不会再变成别人，完全沦为Charles Xavier那双甜美唇迹的俘虏。

 

门铃响起，传来“不给糖就捣蛋！”。

 

Charles先抽身结束了这个吻，他的脸颊泛起了粉红，睁大双眼喘息了好一会，但两个人很快就恢复原样，又变成了”道貌岸然”的教授们。

 

Charles戴上了红色的头盔。

 

“等晚些时候，再跟我展示你怪物的一面吧。”Erik说道，戴上他的塑料獠牙，整理好斗篷，随后打开沉重木门，去会一会那群迫切渴望糖果的捣蛋鬼们。

完


End file.
